20 years later
by WingsRule
Summary: Max goes to meet Fang, but what if he doesnt show. READ!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't not own MR no matter how much I wish I did

Summary: It's been twenty years, what if fang didn't show up what would max do?

**Current ages of the flock**

**Max-35**

**Iggy-35**

**Fang-35**

**Nudge-32**

**Gazzy-29**

**Angel-27**

**CHAP 1**

Max's POV

Ahh, I just love the feel of the wind in my face and hearing my wings flap, don't you? Oh, of course not. For those of you who don't know my name is maximum ride, I'm 35 and single. I'm going to meet the love of my life, Fang. It's not the typical boy next door story, more like the boy in the dog crate next to. We grew up in a lab called the school, originally me and my flock (you'll hear how they're doing later) thought we were test tube baby's, we weren't. We have real parents who are jerks except mine. I live in, _h***,_ why would I tell you. Well, I was going to a cliff where my true love is waiting for me, unless he expired. I see the cliff now, but no ones there. After I land I read the letter Fang wrote before he left

_Dear Max –You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one 's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in __shades__ of gray.I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a 're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over make us go through this only once.I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or __blood__ in it. I love seeing your __wings__ spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at 're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on -bye my .S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them_

I just hope he comes.

Me: Sorry bout taking up a lot of space with the letter

Iggy:R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own MR tear

Chap 2.

**Fangs Pov**

As my wings flaps my thoughts drift to Max. I wonder if she'll be mad , then I think she's Max of course she'll be mad. Ahh, Max, Max, Max she is so beautiful in every way I wish she knew why I left maybe Dylan told her. I hope she knows I love her with all my heart. I look down and see the cliff as I soar down I go back to thinking about Max. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a screaming and a gunshot. Wait was that me screaming? I turn around and see these flying things, not Flybots or Erasers. Something else. As I lean in to attack one of them say in a robotic voice "What do you think you're doing" cackling maniacally Scared I look at my shoulder and wince at how ugly and f***** up it looks.(sorry bout language) I try to fly away but I get shot in the other shoulder except this shot had a drug in it. Before I realize I'm falling into a deep sleep…

**Max's Pov**

Where the h***(srry I know language) is he. As I settle in for the night I here a scream. I sit up straight ready to fight when I hear wings flapping. Is it Fang? As I listen I hear deafening crack. I look up and see fangs lifeless body. I run to him, praying he is alive. He is, but his breathing is ragged and he took a shot to both of his shoulders. Being a vets daughter and having being shot before I knew watt to do. Let the long procedure begin….

**Yeay**


	3. Chapter 3

I wont be updating for awhile going away. I try to update as soo as me can!


	4. Chapter 4

Nxt Chap, srry I took so long!

**Fang's pov**

**I wake up and Im in heaven. You wanna know how I know? Max is here. Wait a second, Max! I roll over and groan in pain. My shoulders feel like they got shot, oh right they did. "Fang, you're alive!" my beautiful Max screams. I don't if she's mad or happy. "You better be happy you're already hurt!" she says not a moment later. Alas she is mad. "You're alive" I choke out. "No shizzle sherlock" she reply's. Ahhh love. I hope.**

**Max's pov**

"**Fang" I yell all teared up. Please I think. Just then his body moves I feel like screaming like a little girl or jumping up and down or.. Geez now I sound like Nudge. "FANG, you're alive!" I scream. He groans. "You better be happy you're already hurt!" I then say. You're alive" he choke's out. "No shizzle Sherlock" I tell him. "What happened" Fang asked me, bleary eyed. "Well, I heard a bang and then you fell out of the sky, you shoulders were bleeding like hell so I decide to stitch 'em up." I say. "Oh" he replies. Still the one word man.**

**Dylan's pov. Ohhhhhhhh**

"**Max" I scream throughout the house that Dr.M gave to us. I go into her room and see the date circled on the calendar 'Meet Fang' Grrrrrrrrrrrr I so pissed. Now time to go to the cliff. Oh she'll be surprised, all right.(an: evil laugh)**

**Ha. Cliffy but don't worry I'll update quicker**


End file.
